


Do You Need Help?

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Dreaming Mary (Video Game)
Genre: "Happy" Mary, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Boaris Being An Asshole, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Depressed Mari (Dreaming Mary), Disappointed Uncle Gwendel, Domestic Discipline, Dreaming Mary AU, Dreams and Nightmares, Family Feels, Father/Daughter Incest, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilty Mari (Dreaming Mary), Hand Spanking, Hilda Was Trying (Dreaming Mary), Hurt Mari (Dreaming Mary), Hurt Uncle Gwendel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentioned Hilda (Dreaming Mary), Mentioned Mary's | Mari's Mother, Mentioned Roxanne (Dreaming Mary), Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Oblivious Bunnilda, Oblivious Foxanne, Over the Knee, Past Hurt No Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con, Pay attention to the tags please, Penn Guindel Is A Sweetheart, Psychotic Boris (Dreaming Mary), Roxanne Was Trying (Dreaming Mary), Spanking, Uncle Gwendel Is A Sweetheart, Uncle-Niece Relationship, disgusting, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Mari dreams every night per usual. But oddly, she receives a completely different dream during one night. There was a familiar distant man crying all hunched up in a corner. After experiencing all of that as Mary in her dream, she realized that she had to go back and see her father again. She wanted to understand him better, possibly fix everything that has been going wrong. What she doesn't realize...This is set in an AU where Mari was saved by her Uncle.
Relationships: Boaris & Mary, Boris & Mari, Penn Guindel & Mary, Uncle Gwendel & Mari
Kudos: 2





	Do You Need Help?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Implied past pedophilia/rape/incest, attempted pedophilia/rape/incest, some physical abuse, psychological childhood trauma, and non-consensual spanking. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

_Mary woke up in a daze in her shining pink bed. As she took the whole dream into account, something seemed to feel a little different. Her vision in her dreams were typically crystal clear no matter how horrifying the dream may become, but this time her sight was fuzzy. She rubbed her eyes thinking it was from leftover fatigue, but nonetheless her eyesight remained partially blind. Shaking her head, the little girl left her bedroom whilst leaving the Gold Leaf Key in the door as usual._

_Mary glanced at the colorful, recognizable three doors, but some voice in her head told her that this time would be different. The voice said she needed to go to the last door, the only one that faced her in the hallway all the way to the other side. Even though she wanted to go see Bunnilda first, her feet spoke on its own and forced Mary to proceed towards the last door. Of course, it was the only one that wasn't colorful in any way whatsoever. It was just an ordinary brown door. The little girl toddled and stopped in front of it and her hand awkwardly hovered over the knob. This was the most hesitant she ever was. However, it was like her body was separate from her mind as her hand came alive and grasped around the doorknob. Her heart stopped. She was suddenly sweating with fear and worry as she slowly turned, turned, turned..._

_... And turned..._

_Finally. The door opened. Mary took in a deep breath, then entered the dim area without looking back. The door closed hard by itself. She jumped and looked back at it in alarm. No one was there. She never heard footsteps behind the closed door. Perhaps her dream had become haunted for once. Who knows. Her eyes adjusted within the deep darkness of the room. It was only slightly lit up, especially in a corner of the room. She trudged closer to the bright spot and squinted at what was there. There hunched in a corner was Boaris. His eyes never met hers as they were closed. Fat tears were squeezing out as sobs wracked his body. His arms wrapped around himself as if trying to hold in every emotion he possibly could. His boar ears were slumped down like all the rest of him. His cries never wavered._

_Mary didn't understand what was going on. What made him feel this way? Did someone interrogate him? Did someone threaten him? She never was able to find out. She couldn't find the courage nor words to figure out what was bothering the boar. Her mouth opened, but it was like her dream had complete control of her voice. Not even a peep could make it out. Her hands tightened into fists as she tried again to speak. Nothing seemed to work. So, she decided to take a couple more steps towards Boaris. Finally, she tested out her voice. It sounded weaker than ever before. Raspy like she was screaming over and over. Now that she did speak, she noticed her throat did hurt a bit more than usual. Like someone was scratching it repeatedly as if trying to get out._

_"Daddy? What's wrong?"_

_..._

*****

Mari shot up from her dream. Her brown hair was all messy as she sat on her bed, contemplating what had happened in her dream... nightmare? She was not sure which was which. It all blended together too well into one odd feeling throughout her whole dream. It almost felt like... a vision. She was sure it wasn't, though. How could it have been? It was only a dream she created... Nothing else.

It affected Mari greatly for sure. There was clear evidence of such once Uncle Gwendel entered her bedroom, prepared to wake her if she was still asleep. He sighed with relief once he found out she was. She understood why he reacted that way. She had begun to get used to the fact that she was a pain in waking up for in the mornings. After all... Her father never did so for her sake when she was still with him. Her heart pierced when she thought about him. She couldn't understand why.

"Mari? Are you okay, my dear niece?"

Mari's facial expression went empty as her mind went deeper into its thoughts. What if her father was not okay? Was that dream really warning her that her father needed serious help? What if-

"Mari!" Her Uncle shouted a little to catch her full attention again. "You can look at me. You can tell me what's wrong. Was it your dream? What happened within it?" Uncle Gwendel helped her to sit up a bit more straight. His fingers delicately lifted her chin up so her eyes would never leave his.

"I... I don't know what happened." She lied smoothly. Mari pretended to be shocked at what transpired within her dream. It worked.

Gwendel let go of her chin. "I was hoping you would be fine. Do you remember what we'll be doing this week?" He waited patiently like always for her to figure out what he was implying.

"Is it... my birthday?" Mari's eyes lit up. She was hopeful that this time she would have a completely different birthday. For once... without her father ... to give her... his...

"Mari." Gwendel had to get her attention again. His hand laid on her shoulder. "Yes. It will be your 11th birthday." His eyes shown with pride and happiness as he smiled.

"What are we doing on my birthday?" Mari was ecstatic. Finally. Something to get her mind off of her father for once.

"Well... It is more like a birthweek." Mari's eyes shone with excitement. "Monday through Friday, Friday being your birthday. How does that sound, Mari?" Gwendel paused for her reaction.

She embraced him within a millisecond on his lap. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Uncle Gwendel!" She felt like she was going to cry as she squealed into his chest.

She felt his baritone chuckles against her ear as he pat her on the back. "You are very welcome, young lady."

"Indeed! I will become a lady very soon." She let go of him, never looking away from his warm eyes.

"It depends on when your body wants to." Gwendel pointed out.

She flinched a teensy bit at the word 'body'. Gwendel wanted to facepalm at what he said.

"You know..." He tried to specify for her. "You may start a year or two from now. Remember that one health lesson you learned at school recently?"

"Oh... yeah." Mari laughed nervously while scratching the back of her neck. She stood up from her bed and glanced down at her small feet, suddenly very interested in admiring all the perfections of her toes. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes at that moment. "It was that one lesson I had to leave from in the middle of. I guess the teacher understood because she never reprimanded me for it later that day."

Gwendel hummed in response, nodding once.

"I only remember about the pains and that it happens in the abdomen. I left before I could learn about the rest. It made me feel... sick." Her face turned a little green just thinking about it(Don't worry, Mari. I haven't gotten over it, either. I feel the exact same way. Ugh, I feel a little woozy just thinking about it now. 😆).

"Do you want to learn about the rest?" Gwendel asked hesitantly.

Mari thought about it for a few moments. "... No thanks. Maybe after my birthday."

"Yes, perhaps that would be for the best for now." Gwendel waved the subject away, not really looking forward to it either. "Let's have breakfast. Bacon and eggs. I will tell you all about this week's plans." He reached out his spread hand towards her. He always did so because he knew that simply seizing her hand or wrist would trigger past traumatic experiences she had with her father. She beamed and took it without second thought. Every single time it was done correctly, Gwendel's heart would warm to the trust they have built even more than it was when she was still trapped with... him. It was hard for Gwendel to believe they are related brothers of all things. He and his bubbly niece descended down the stairs to the dining table with ease. Gwendel pulled out a chair for Mari. She gladly took it and sat down to wait for the food to arrive. The smell of bacon wafted through the air and surrounded her nostrils. Bacon was always her favorite. Eggs were okay, but bacon was what really made her mornings great.

Uncle Gwendel was finished cooking. He brought two plates of food to the table for Mari and himself, sat next to her, then she dug right into her plate without showing any sign of stopping anytime soon. Gwendel was about to tell her off, but decided against it as he gently picked up his fork and started to eat his eggs bit by bit. Mari was already done with her whole plate of food by the time Gwendel made it to his bacon. Mari burped. Her uncle flinched.

"Mari! For heaven's sake, show a more proper way to eat. I haven't even gotten to my bacon yet." He sighed with exasperation.

Mari actually rolled her eyes and then stuck her tongue out at him.

Gwendel flashed her a serious frown, but decided to let it slide for now.

He picked up each piece of bacon and gave small bites to each of the three until he was done. Wiped grease off of his fingers with one of his favorite handkerchiefs, then stood up from his chair to take his and his niece's plates to the sink. "Stay in your seat, Mari. We still need to talk about what is happening this week." He reminded her before she could get up and wash up in her relaxing bubble bath.

As Mari's mostly patient Uncle was washing the dishes, she went deep into her dark thoughts once again. She remembered how messy her father always was. Now, she's living with her Uncle who's almost always overly clean and furnished. She wasn't sure which annoyed her the most. Being too proper or being too careless. Nonetheless, there certainly was an improvement with her health as she's lived with her Uncle for at least half a year now. She was a bit chubbier all over, especially on her face. It made her look younger, of course. Even with how healthy she was, she still hated just about everything about herself. Anyways, the more she thought about her father and Uncle... the more she realized that they both seemed to be complete opposites of each other. Her Uncle was always caring, understanding, patient, and nurturing. Her father on the other hand...

"Alright, Mari." Gwendel took a seat across from her instead of next to her. That certainly caught her attention. That was what he intended to do after all. "Do you want to know the plans I have for you now? Or do you want it all to be a surprise?"

Mari twiddled her thumbs nervously for a few moments, but then she finally looked him square in the eyes, and confirmed, "Yes. I want to know it all."

The patient Uncle smiled a little, then started his long description of her birthweek activities. "On Monday, we'll take a stop to a few libraries. I will lend you some of my money so you will buy your own books and I will buy some of mine. On Tuesday, a few toy stores will be checked out. Once again, you'll buy your items, I'll buy mine. On Wednesday, we'll visit certain family members you haven't met yet. On Thursday, a fancy restaurant will be the grandest place you'll ever be in. I have never been disappointed of such. Their food will make you less picky of choices. And last but not least, Friday. On that day, we won't go anywhere. We will stay home. However, that day is your actual birthday, so you will be given gifts, snacks, cake, ice cream, anything you'll like. Birthdays will always be the most remembered. At least for me they always were."

"This sounds amazing! Thank you, Uncle. I didn't know that birthdays were so important." She hugged him one last time, but much quicker than the last one.

"Of course they are." Gwendel added as if Mari lived under a rock. Well, when you think about it... "It's when you're really growing up. Getting an age older. It gets scary after a long while. Some people never want to age."

"Why?" Mari tipped her head with confusion.

"Well... let's just say you will be better prepared to know about growing old at 12 or 13 years old." Gwendel answered quickly, wanting the subject to end.

Mari remained in thought for a couple moments until her Uncle allowed her to take her bubble bath.

*****(Monday)

Finally, Mari's birthweek had begun. Because of her excitement, she was already done getting herself prepared. Her Uncle on the other hand was still taking his shower while humming. She giggled. Mari never imagined that Uncle Gwendel would be the one to hum during anything he does. Usually her maid Hilda would do something like that. 'He must be really happy and excited for today.' Mari thought.

Finally, they took off to go to the libraries. Her Uncle was able to take her to places all week because his job as a librarian allowed him to do so. After all, he rarely, if ever, took any days off. Not even on his sick days did he dare to do such a thing. But Mari mattered that much to him. It made her heart swell with a new feeling she never truly felt before. It was even better than the typical happiness she felt every now and again.

There was a couple of books that caught her attention in the last library they went into. One had a wizard and a stone, the other had a wise, little girl and her favorite books.

Her Uncle bought three books, then they left the library and went home.

*****(Tuesday)

Once again, Mari was done with her bubble bath and other things first before her Uncle was finished with his deeds. While she loved baths, her Uncle much preferred taking showers. He told her that baths were too tedious and he liked for things to be swift and done in no time. She didn't care as long as they got to do what they wanted to do, even if it took a little long for her to finish her baths sometimes.

Mari read her wizard book while waiting for Gwendel. She related pretty well to the main character of the story. He was already 11 and lived with an abusive family without his consent to whatsoever. She was glad that her Uncle was nothing like the one in the book. Also, she couldn't have imagined living without both parents throughout her whole life, even if one of them was not an ideal person to begin with...

Gwendel was finished. She slammed her book shut with pure excitement. They eventually proceeded outside and drove to a few stores like Uncle Gwendel promised. They didn't buy anything from the other stores except for, once again, the last one. Mari was interested with all the things she saw in there, but the most she could buy was at least 2 or 3 toys. So, a stuffed pink unicorn and a pink camera seemed like the best choices there for her. Well, she didn't look through the whole store because it was so huge. But hey, at least she had a great time with her Uncle. He ended up buying a few toys, then they exited the store to get straight home.

*****(Wednesday)

... Mari noticed one thing about her birthweek so far. She hadn't received a single dream during her last three nights of sleep. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, so she wiped it from her mind as she took her usual bath, brushed her teeth and hair, then waited in the living room to finish her wizard book. 

Uncle Gwendel ran out into the living room and sat next to her on the couch. She jumped and dropped her book on the ground in alarm. She had never seen her Uncle so excited before in her entire life, not even when it was about his books or working extra time as a librarian.

"Mari! I cannot wait until you meet my siblings. This will be a fantastic time for sure. I hope they welcome you properly with open mindsets. I am sure they will. They are an amazing family, after all. You will wish you met them earlier." He reached out a hand per usual, waiting for her permission to allow her to come with him to their next destination. She gladly took his hand and they left their home and her Uncle drove a bit faster to their location.

"What are they like, Uncle Gwendel?" Mari finally found her voice after her shock left her mind.

"I suppose they are partially like me, but they are certainly not as old-fashioned like I can be at times. I have a feeling that you will warm up to them in no time, Mari." He smiled to her for a split second, then paid his attention back to the road.

Her chest had that same familiar, warm feeling once again for a moment.

But as soon as it came, it dissolved once she saw a familiar mansion they drove by almost in the middle of nowhere. It looked like... her father's mansion. Luckily, her Uncle didn't seem to notice as he continued on driving by it. Perhaps his other siblings live close to her father? If they do, then for what reason? How come she's never met them before? Just like how she figured, Gwendel's driving stopped at a place only a couple few miles or so away from her father's grim, abandoned mansion. She already knew from that point on that Wednesday was not going to be like the other days.

Mari gulped as Gwendel went out of the car and waited patiently for her to do the same. She truly was excited to meet family she had never met before, but the possibility of her father being there... it gave her shivers down her spine.

"Mari? Is something wrong? Did I forget something of yours back at home?"

"N-No, Uncle." She stammered a little. "It's nothing."

He didn't believe her, of course. But since it was close to her birthday, he didn't think much of it. He didn't want to ruin any of it, anyways. She exited out to show him she was fine. He nodded, then she let him lead her into the less creepy looking house.

He knocked on the door and they waited for a few seconds. Gwendel tapped his foot on the ground. It wasn't from impatience; he barely had any of that. It was just one of his few habits he couldn't break.

A man opened the front door and looked out as if expecting there to be trouble. Luckily, his face softened and lightened up at who he saw.

"Glenn! My man, you're here! And Mari too!" He allowed his older brother and his hesitant niece in the house. Two sisters and another brother appeared behind the brother who let them in.

"Oh, Mari. It's a great pleasure to meet you!" The youngest sister and youngest sibling of the family shook Mari's hand. Mari made sure not to wince at how she was verbally greeted.

The other siblings shook her hand as well, but didn't say much of anything since their youngest sibling already covered what they were going to say. Mari had the feeling that she could get used to them. She wasn't sure if they would say the same about her once they got to know her personally.

Either way, it was worth a shot.

"I am ecstatic for us all to celebrate her birthday together as a family." Gwendel clasped his hands with excitement.

Mari and the family all went into the kitchen towards the dining table. The sisters went to the oven and counter to start preparing lunch for everyone. Gwendel explained to Mari all about him and his family's ages. From what Mari attempted to remember, her father was the oldest out of the 6 of them. Uncle Gwendel is the 2nd oldest, one of the brothers is the 3rd oldest, one of the sisters is the 4th oldest, the other brother is the 2nd youngest, and the other sister is the youngest out of them all. Her father, Boris, is in his early 50s, her uncle is in his mid 40s, the 3rd oldest is in his early 40s, the 4th oldest is in her late 30s, the 2nd youngest is in his early 30s, and the youngest is in her late 20s.

Indeed, her uncle lived with a busy family in his childhood. Mari wished she had other siblings. Perhaps her childhood wouldn't have been as troublesome as it had before now if she had more family to protect her. Obviously, she didn't blame Uncle Gwendel for her father's cruelty towards her, but-

Mari's uncle noticed she was deep in her dark thoughts once again. So, he brought her into the conversation between him and his brothers. "Would you gentlemen like to know some things about my niece?"

The brothers rolled their eyes at his formality, but nonetheless they involved her in the conversation without trouble. "Mari." The youngest one started out. She glanced at him. "What grade are you in at school?" 

"W-Well," she stammered. "I am a year behind. So, I am in 4th grade."

"Hm. An about-to-be 11 year old in 4th grade. Interesting. How did that happen?" The other brother wondered. Even though the brother meant no harm with his question, Gwendel still shot him a quick frown.

Her face turned beet red and her heart started to race with anxiety. Her uncle covered for her.

"She was struggling... in a math class." Gwendel answered carefully.

"Indeed." The 3rd oldest of the family nodded. "Math is tough."

The other brother agreed.

"Also, she is finished with that grade. It is summer vacation now." Gwendel reminded them as their sisters entered the dining area and placed down their lunch for everyone to see. "It is time to have our lunch now." He told as everyone started to dig into the mini BLTs, small beef tacos, and small beef and rice stuffed peppers. The sides were a bowl of cherry tomatoes and a plate of carrot sticks. Mari loved carrots but hated tomatoes, so at least she had some vegetables with her food. Gwendel tended to eat almost everything with his knife and fork. Now hasn't been any different. BLTs and carrots were the only food he ate with his hands. First, he made sure to keep a folded napkin next to his plate just in case if something were to go wrong. Second, he was the last one to finish his meal, of course. Last, Mari was the first one to finish like always.

Mari almost burped out loud, but finally was embarrassed to do so in front of other people who weren't her Uncle. She covered her mouth with her hand as her face turned a light red. Luckily, no one seemed to notice or care.

It was already the afternoon from what Mari could tell on one of the clocks in the house. Her Uncle didn't seem to care. Perhaps he wanted to stay longer. He did. Mari didn't mind. She liked her family. They have caring hearts and pure souls within them. Their humanity within them appeared genuine, especially coming from her aunts. She was beyond glad that her father was still in jail, even if her guilt over her Uncle sending him there made her stomach feel queasy over said situation repeating itself in her head. As she was relieving herself and washing her hands, she remembered that she did see her father's mansion for a few seconds before making it to this mini party her Uncle set up for her. Once she remembered she saw it, her mind couldn't wander away from that fact that she could just walk a couple miles or so away from this mini party and go check out the mansion for a bit. That was what always sucked about Mari. Her curiosity always got the best of her, no matter how hard she tried to fend it off.

Mari's eyes shut tight as her hands held onto the sides of the sink. They held on so tight that her knuckles turned white. Her head was down as she struggled to keep her tears at bay. She knew that going to that mansion would be damaging for her mental health, but she knew that nothing could happen to her. Her father was in jail for crying out loud. What would she have to lose then? She already lost more than what most kids would say about their lives and their own health. Going to that mansion to ease her tension and her fears would definitely heal her for sure. Going there when her father is present is a whole different story. Even though she feels guilty and wants to apologize for screwing him over the way she did, she knew she wouldn't have the guts to go that far. Perhaps she will someday.

Nonetheless, Mari attempted to go back to the dining room. But, before she could turn the corner, a conversation between Uncle Gwendel and his siblings reverberated down the hall she was walking through and she stopped and carefully looked around the corner to see them still at the table, but instead of food, they were drinking at least one glass of their adult drink. Her heart ceased its beating once she heard the subject that they were talking about was kind of related to her.

"So, our oldest brother," started the 3rd oldest brother.

"Our oldest sibling of the family." The 4th oldest sister added.

The brother rolled his eyes. "Has been arrested because he fondled kids?"

"Yes." Gwendel answered solemnly. "I stopped him from doing so. I never thought within my life time would I see such... disgraceful actions coming from someone I am close to, let alone someone from our family!" He sighed while laying his face in his hand.

"It is a good thing you stopped him, for sure." The 2nd youngest sibling clapped Gwendel on the shoulder.

"B-But," The youngest sibling stammered out her confusion. "He was always the one who protected us the most when we were kids. And now... he's just a monster." She shivered.

"That's because everyone is always different when they're a kid." The other sister grumbled, leaning her chin on her fist.

"Perhaps losing his wife was what broke him." Gwendel pointed out.

"Oh, Anna?" The 3rd oldest brother asked. Gwendel nodded. "She was the most understanding and caring human being I've ever met my entire life. I don't understand how such polar opposites could've bonded together. But, by the info you've told us so far, then I suppose it would've made sense for him to snap under the pressure like that."

"Indeed." Gwendel nodded once.

Mari's stomach churned when their conversation got deeper.

"G-Glenn?" The youngest asked for Gwendel's attention. Everyone looked at her as Gwendel raised his eyebrow at her with expectation. She sighed as she continued onto her question that everyone was holding onto their breath for. "D-Did he do anything to Mari after he lost his mind?"

Mari felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. Everyone's faces became just as pale as hers, especially her Uncle's.

"No." Her uncle confirmed without hesitation. "He only messed with other kids. Mari was not a part of his sick actions. He couldn't bear to harm her. He cared for her too much." Gwendel felt sick having to lie about what happened to Mari, but he knew it was for the best for now, especially for her sake. 

Mari's heart dropped at what Gwendel said about how her father felt about her. She knew that Gwendel was just defending her privacy, but it oddly felt hurtful to hear someone else lie about how much her father truly "loves" her.

Sometimes, lies can hurt more than the truth, but what she's gone through in her life, she still knows that the truth will always begin to hurt more in the end.

"So," The 4th oldest sibling added with uncertainty, "you're telling me that her father had no interest in hurting her the way he hurt other little girls her age only because he was afraid to hurt her feelings? I honestly doubt that to be the case." She frowned in deep thought.

Mari gulped as her grasp tightened on the wall.

"Surely you all would understand family." Gwendel was calm on the outside, but mentally he was falling apart.

"I mean yeah, he always cared about all of us." The youngest piped in. "Why would he suddenly not care about his own daughter?" She tried to believe the words she was hearing from her older brother.

"Don't know." The 3rd oldest shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't you try and explain why he suddenly grew an interest in groping underage girls and keeping them in his musty mansion?"

The silence was deafening in the house. Mari couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to run away.

"I would know if Mari was hurt." Gwendel said grimly. "I would be going to that prison straight away and beat him to a pulp."

Everyone knew he meant it. Gwendel had never threatened anyone's life in such a way before, let alone towards a family member.

"Well, at least nothing happened to her." The 2nd youngest sighed with relief.

That was it. Even though Mari knew that they believed she wasn't harmed by her father's abuse, she still couldn't handle wanting to join with them after their very personal conversation about her and her part of her life. So, she had no choice but to run. 

Mari silently turned around and tiptoed to the front door. She prayed that the door wasn't loud. Her prayers were answered. She was able to sneak out the quietest way possible. Once the door was closed all the way, she booked it without looking back. She ran and ran nonstop for a whole mile. She didn't even care how tired she was; how damaged her lungs must look from all the constant movement. As long as she could get a break from her problems, that's all that really mattered to her at the moment. After walking for a 2nd mile, she began to run again throughout the whole 3rd mile. It wasn't as painful as it was the 1st mile. It looked like it was close to night. Main color of the sky was orange. 

Then, Mari saw the mansion once more. Her gut screamed for her to not go in. Her mind and her heart begged for her to go in anyways to face her fears. Sweat poured into her eye as she defied her gut and entered the mansion without an inkling of regret. Shivers went down her spine as she disappeared into the expanse.

*****(Night)

Uncle Gwendel was glad when his conversation with his siblings were finally over. All of them left to their own homes except for one who obviously lived in this house. The 3rd oldest. He sat in the living room along with Gwendel as they both watched TV and let their thoughtful silence about today overtake them. They were watching cable news. Eventually, a reporter started talking about the release of a male adult pedophile. _Boris was let out of jail just now._

Gwendel felt like his chest was going to burst when he flew off of the couch and started scrambling all over the house looking for Mari. How could he have forgotten her? She was technically his newfound daughter for crying out loud! He was almost out of breath when he had to wake up and realize that Mari was truly not in the house where she was supposed to be.

"Fuck." Gwendel stammered before he could stop himself as he heard his young brother shouting up a storm downstairs. For sure, their other siblings will be reacting the same way once they eventually find out the news for themselves.

Gwendel knew he had to find her. There was no time to hesitate. The flustered librarian raced down the stairs holding his hat onto his head. He sped out of the house as he heard his brother shout, "Why!? Why does it always have to be us!?" Goddamnit all!"

Gwendel wasted no time running to his car and started driving back the way home. His innocent side of his mind honestly thought that she would've been back at home, but then he found a familiar, abandoned dark mansion with the front door slightly open.

His heart sank as he stopped his car in front of the mansion.

*****

Mari looked at the fancy statues and paintings all over the place in obvious display. She remembered them all and their stories. After all, she did dream about her life quite constantly when she was still kept prisoner with her sick excuse of a father.

Before her emotions could soak it all in and could see any more rooms, someone slammed open the front door in alarm. Mari spun around. Her heart was racing when she realized that was her Uncle coming into the mansion. How did he know she would be here?

"Mari." His voice sounded low and solemn. It sent shivers down her spine and immediately made her feel guilty like she stole a cookie from his jar. "What do you think you are doing here?" He asked as he realized that this was his older brother's mansion.

"I… I." She had no answer she felt proud of to give to him. Her eyes started to feel that familiar pressure behind them.

"Well? You better have a _very_ good reason as to why you are here." For once, Gwendel actually tapped his foot on the ground with impatience instead of out of habit with his arms crossed stiffly over his chest.

Mari wisely decided to tell her Uncle a half truth. "I o-overheard your conversation with your sisters and brothers. After that, I just couldn't stay. I'm… I-I'm so sorry." Her eyes began to water. "I decided to stay in here to wait for you. I-I don't know where I am anymore." Mari cried in her hands. She wasn't faking it. She was crying because she was caught, the subject being about her father, _and_ hoping that Gwendel didn't see she was partially lying to him.

He believed her, but he still felt disappointed and sad that she would run away from her problems still without going to him with trust and courage to talk about them with him. He understood how difficult the subject was, but he expected at least a little better behavior and self care on her part.

What he saw on the news remained fresh on his mind. He knew telling her about _that_ was going to ruin her birthday indefinitely. He couldn't risk that. Not this time. He promised her first birthday away from her father would be fun and relaxing for her troubled mind and soul. His mind did not change whatsoever from that. So, he decided to give her a simple and reasonable punishment. "Mari."

"Y-Yes, Uncle?"

"You are to be sent to bed early for tonight as punishment. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Mari nodded. "I hate going to bed early, so it will work for me."

"Good." Gwendel sighed, then he reached out both of his hands. She took them while looking straight into his eyes. "Promise me one thing, Mari. Will you not run away _ever_ again for any reason?"

"I never will again. I promise." She tightened her grasp on his hands. He let go of her.

"Mari, my darling niece, I understand if you are not comfortable with talking about some of your past with me. You have never told anyone else in the family yet. If you can't tell me what's wrong, then I will never get impatient with you. What happened to you was horrible." She sniffed while wiping a tear away. "But I can't have you run away like that. Not now, not ever. Not even an adult male would fare well outside in the middle of nowhere alone."

"I'm sorry. I-I really am." She hugged him. He pat her back a few times and he pat her head once as she let him go. He smiled as he reassured her that everything will be fine and better tomorrow. They both left the dark mansion and they drove back home without looking back at the ominous property.

Soon after, another car turned to the mansion's driveway and parked in front of the building.

***** _(Nightmare)_

_Mary heard sobs in the back of her mind, but didn't let it affect her. She went on with her usual business: Seeing Bunnilda through the light pink doors, reading with Penn Guindel through the silver blue doors, and chatting with Foxanne through the cream orange doors. Foxanne told Mary that it would suffice if the curious little girl went to visit Boaris through the brown door. For once, Mary avoided him. She couldn't see him yet._

_Mary noticed that she didn't even need to receive red seeds this time. She could still visit her friends without a single worry in her heart. Her white lily in her hand remained only slightly wilted so far._

_Mary saw Bunnilda once again and they had a little, simple conversation._

_"Oh Mari, here you are! I was about to come looking for you."_

_"Why, Bunnilda?" There was a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of Mary's stomach._

_"Oh, I just heard a little voice in my head is all."_

_"What did it tell you?"_

_"... Mary, I heard someone screaming earlier. Was it you?"_

_"W-What?"_

_"Well, it is getting close to Halloween._ **_He_ ** _must've given you quite a scare because you were sobbing as well."_

_Mary's lily felt like it was about to tatter, so she ran away from Bunnilda out into the main hallway. She had to go see Penn Guindel. He always seemed to deeply understand her and make most of her days better._

_As he was reading his favorite book, Mary tapped his shoulder. He almost dropped it. He laughed._

_"I must've delved too deep into this book. I didn't even hear you come in! How was your visit with Bunnilda?"_

_Mary couldn't answer as she looked down and twiddled her thumbs._

_Guindel placed a fin on her chin and helped her to look up at him. "Mary, you can tell me anything. If you don't want to, then that's fine. Just remember that I will always care about you, Mary."_

_Once he let go of her chin, she regained the courage to tell him what's on her mind. "... Did you hear the screams too?"_

_Penn Guindel's face paled, then the next moment it darkened._

_"Mary, listen to me real carefully. If_ **_he_ ** _ever makes you scream again, tell me immediately. Do you understand?"_

_"Y-Yes." She was close to crying._

_Guindel spread out his arms. She dashed right into his embrace without a single regret. He pat her back a couple times. She let go._

_"Mary, I will be thinking up a way to get us out of here. Just avoid him as much as possible. Okay?"_

_"Okay." Mary's heart warmed. She hadn't felt that way since the angel was still around._

_His eyes smiled as much as his mouth did. He clapped her shoulder, then she waved to him as she left the library._

_Her lily remained intact that time. Foxanne was the last person she was going to see. Perhaps after her, Guindel will have found a way to get them both out of here. She had not seen_ **_him_ ** _once. Yet._

_Mary entered the bar and stopped to hang out with Foxanne._

_"Hey kiddo! You had a great time with Penn Guindel. Huh?"_

_"Yep!" Mary grinned._

_"Awesome! Do you want to play a quick game?"_

_Mary nodded._

_"Knock, knock."_

_"Who's there?"_

_"Mime."_

_"Mime who?"_

_"You're the mime."_

_Mary was confused._

_"The only time you're not is when it's at night. You tend to be getting a lot of scares from_ **_Boaris_ ** _recently. I guess he really is looking forward to Halloween this year. I'm sure by Halloween night_ **_he_ ** _will give you a good scare. He has made you sob a couple of times too. He must really be great at what he does."(Yep, I really suck at "jokes". Lol)_

_Mary didn't hesitate on running away from Foxanne unlike how she did with Bunnilda. She slammed the orange doors closed. Her heart was beating so hard that it felt like it was going to break out through her chest._

_"Hey kiddo! You should go see_ **_him_ ** _. He has missed you." Foxanne shouted through the doors, but Mary paid no mind to her as she ran to Penn Guindel's library._

_She slammed through the blue doors. Guindel was not in his chair._

_Mary was going to have a panic attack if she couldn't find him. She knew he couldn't be with Foxanne, so she checked with Bunnilda to make sure. He wasn't there. She never felt so lost in her life. She wanted to cry so bad, but she had to remain calm. Guindel always told her so. So, she decided to check her bedroom. He was not there._

_Now, her breathing really started to get ragged as she ran towards the brown door at the other end of the hall. For once in a long while, she feared for her life._

_She slowly twisted the knob._

_…_

_… "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"_

_Mary's face froze in horror._

_"Did I tell you not to come back here?"_

_"I-I…"_

_Boaris's voice seemed to contain more growl to it as he seized her by her collar._ **_"Well? Why are you here?"_ **

_Mary's bottom lip trembled as she tried to get herself free from his grasp._

**_"TELL ME!"_ ** _He spat in her face._

_She cried as she answered him, "Let me go! What did you do to Penn Guindel? I want to see him!" She started slapping his shoulders._

_"He left." Boaris gave Mary a nasty grin. "He left because he doesn't love you,_ **_Mari_ ** _. Only I love you. You know that."_

**_"NOOO!"_ ** _She really began to hit him hard on the shoulders. "Let me go! I want him back! He will come back! I know he will!" Her sobs wracked through her whole body as it felt like she was losing her voice._

_Boaris's grin widened as he grasped her bottom. He felt her through the layers of her skirt._

_She screeched and sobbed even louder._ **_"NO! STOOOP!"_ ** _She felt like she was choking. Indeed, Mary felt sick with what was happening to her. She reached as high as she could and placed her hands on his face. She pushed him away as hard as she could. It was a success, but only for a moment. He ended up backhanding her across the face._

_She held her reddened cheek in shock._

_Now, he only sneered at her with disgust. "Leave. Wait for me in your bedroom. I will deal with you soon. Got it?"_

_She could only nod._

**_"Go."_ **

_She didn't have to be told twice. She scrambled away from him like her life depended on it. She entered her bedroom and jumped face down on it. She sobbed into her fluffy pillow. The lily landed on the floor beside her bed. Most of its petals have fallen off except for one._

_Mary had an idea. She stood from the bed, flipped the blankets over, then she laid down and covered herself with them tightly. Sleeping is the only option she's got left. Even though in real life it would be really difficult to fall asleep in a situation like hers, she somehow managed to do so. It was better than facing Boaris awake and aware._

*****(Thursday)

Mari woke up and was refreshed. It was like her nightmare never happened… except she knew it did, but she didn't let it affect her too much this time. Her punishment, believe it or not, helped her get better. She almost forgot what even happened yesterday. For sure, the nightmare also helped to mostly erase what happened the previous day. Lucky and unlucky, like always.

Mari was excited. Her birthday was tomorrow. She couldn't wait. She wanted that day to be today. At least her Uncle was going to take her to a fancy restaurant.

"Mari." Uncle Gwendel entered the living room where she eventually was. She was beginning to read her other book she bought that contained a smart girl and her books. Gwendel had the fanciest suit on that Mari had ever seen him in. "Do you have any fancy clothing you want to wear for today?"

She thought about it for a few seconds, then she finally remembered that she still had her fancy pink dress when she was 8. She didn't grow up too much; perhaps a couple inches or so in height. The dress wasn't going to look good on her because she wasn't used to wearing all pink while having brown hair and brown eyes. It was very off-putting to her. That was the main reason why she always wanted to wear brown clothing only. Sadly, it was the only choice she had, so she wore it without complaint. It went a little above the knees instead of over them. It didn't phase her whatsoever.

Uncle Gwendel was ready. They proceeded to his old-fashioned car and he drove away to a steakhouse. They disappeared into the restaurant and they were given a table. Their table was close to the exit. The restaurant was close to the forest area on the edge of town.

Mari chose a small steak and a healthy amount of fries. Gwendel agreed to a huge steak and green beans. The waitress took down the order and left to let the cooks know what they're making. The young girl already started to lose a bit of interest on how today was going.

Gwendel attempted to keep her entertained and failed horribly. She wished she brought her book.

Losing her train of thought deep into her head, she knew that her nightmare she had last night proved to her that she hadn't moved on from her past whatsoever.

She clasped her hands on her lap as she and her Uncle waited patiently for their meals to arrive. At least Uncle Gwendel had a newspaper to read to keep himself preoccupied, whether it was completely boring or not.

He placed the paper down on the table. Next thing he knew, he saw Mari pout a little bit as she struggled to remain entertained. However, the librarian could tell that within her doe brown eyes she looked a little hurt and desperate.

"Mari? Is everything okay?"

Silence.

"... You can tell me anything if you're up for it." He said simply, then went back to reading another newspaper.

Mari thought hard about what was really troubling her. Perhaps it was because she felt bad about how her father turned out after her mother died. Or was it because she felt like it was her fault? Either way, she believed her father deserved a second chance, even if everyone else believed he didn't. She started inserting herself into his mindset and she realized that maybe she would've went crazy after finding out her soulmate died from a coma. She knew he treated her like garbage since she was almost 7, but she sympathized with him and could totally understand why he became the way he was now. Him trying to find a new soulmate in Roxanne, but failed horribly at it. Instead, he ended up feeling that way towards Mari herself. Mari thought he couldn't control how he felt. That is usually how it goes anyways.  _ Right? _ Your heart chooses before you do. It made sense to Mari. ( _ No _ , Mari.  _ NO _ .)

Boris, her father, always complimented the way she looked, even on her worst days, especially bad hair days. Sure, she resembles her mother, but that couldn't possibly be the only reason why he became soulmates with her. It couldn't.  _ It shouldn't. _ Mari slightly knew that being soulmates with someone meant more than just for looks. Some adults can't even properly define how true soulmates work and stay together.

Uncle Gwendel was close to finishing his newspaper. Mari finally decided to speak what was on her mind.

"Uncle?"

"Yes, Mari?" He gave her his full attention.

"... Why did you never find a soulmate?"

"This may be very selfish, but I am only into books the majority of the time. I mostly enjoy fiction more than real life. I am sure you can relate to that, my dear niece."

Mari smiled.

"I do, Uncle Gwendel. That is why I can create worlds in my head. Fictional worlds. I mean, they do have some reality in them, but they are mostly fictional for my sake."

Gwendel grinned back.

"Everything has a little bit of reality in them. Otherwise, nothing would make much sense."

"Like Alice In Wonderland?" Mari pointed out.

"Yes, Mari." Gwendel's eyes shined with amusement. "Just like that timeless story."

"... Uncle?"

"Hmm?"

"... My father," Gwendel cringed at the conversation that was about to transpire. He didn't want Mari to talk, let alone think, about her father during her first memorable birthday without him. "was hurt just as I was back then when mother passed. So… I was wondering if father would have remained the same if mother stayed around."

"Mari… uh, I couldn't tell you. My older brother has his own troubles and I have mine. I do not think it would be easy to try to figure each other's minds and troubles out very well. It's up to him whether he wants to improve or not. I cannot help him. He is hard to read sometimes."

Her Uncle was right. Her father wasn't one to show emotion very well, except for anger, lust, and annoyance. Roxanne, Mari's tutor who was obsessed with bars, knew him well enough just like Mari to know that it was very difficult for him to express much else. Hilda knew him the least. She was only an elderly maid, after all. She only bonded well with Mari when Mari visited her and the others.

"I don't blame him." Mari finally admitted.

"Pardon?" Gwendel's stomach sank.

Before she could continue, the waitress brought their meals to them. Gwendel almost sighed with relief, but he felt a little frustrated at the same time.

Mari's plate contained a tiny piece of steak, a spoonful of mashed potatoes, and a lot of cooked carrots soaked in butter. Gwendel's plate had a big piece of steak, white rice, and cooked carrots. They both gave each other the gravy to pour on their food as the waitress left them to their devices.

'This will be a good way to have her forget about Boris.' Gwendel thought hopefully as he was finished decorating his food. It took Mari a little longer. Indeed, she looked happier and more relaxed when the food finally made it to them as she started to shovel a forkful of carrots in her mouth. As Gwendel placed a neatly folded napkin down beside his plate, he whispered to her to not draw others' attention to them. "Do not eat in such a messy way. You may choke if you do." He stared her down until she calmed her excitement down.

She cringed a little at messy and choke, but they certainly weren't as bad as a few other words that were her father's favorites. No! She had to focus on the food. She couldn't allow her father to mess up her birthday. He is still in jail, after all. She would only waste time doing so. (Yeah… about that…)

"Mari, I have to go to the restroom. Will you watch my food for me?"

"Yes, of course Uncle!" Mari assured as Gwendel nodded, then left through a door to the side. All her Uncle had left was some mashed potato and carrots on his plate. Mari still had some steak left.

Mari watched the news on the TV on the wall. She was getting sick of the steak, so what else could she have done? On there, she saw…

Her heart stopped when they showed a preview of yesterday's news showing that her father was freed from jail.

Mari fell off of her chair. Her lungs were winded. Her eyes were blown out in shock. She couldn't find it in herself to cry. Instead, she became more curious than anything. What made them convinced enough to let her father free? Did he trick them? He was very sly about his actions when she and him were inseparable before. Perhaps he was better at playing a different person more than anyone ever expected.

Now, she was terrified that he will come after her, but she also was aware that she would deserve it if he reached her whereabouts, found her, and then taught her a lesson. She was the reason he got caught. Guilty as charged, they say. Like father, like daughter. Like usual, though, her curiosity overpowered anything else she should've felt. So, she decided that now she was ready to face her fears. Nothing can stop her.

She ran out of the restaurant, her food forgotten. Oddly enough, she will be meeting her father in her pink dress just like in her dreams. She would definitely be surprised if she met him with a boar's head on him.

She ran and ran for two miles nonstop into woods on the usual dirt road. Even then, she wasn't as winded as she was in the restaurant. She skidded to a stop in front of his mansion. She looked all the way up. She didn't see any lights on in there, but that didn't mean it could've been abandoned. She hesitantly opened the creaky door, then entered.

It was pitch black. It was already close to night when Mari admired the surroundings of the place once more. Her dress was a little wrinkled from all the running. She played with it as a means to calm her down.

Then… just like in her dream, she saw her father huddled in a corner. Instead of crying, he was simply having a panic attack. Boris slapped himself on his head repeatedly to get himself to calm down. Then, he turned his head so fast towards her that it looked like a whiplash. His eyes were wide and reddened from possible past crying when he was in jail. He limped a little when he proceeded towards her in a fit of confusion.

"Mari?" Boris's voice was a little hoarse. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Mari's face froze in horror, holding a bit of her dress tightly.

"How and why did you get here?" His face was solemn as he took another step towards her.

"I-I…"

Boris's voice seemed to contain more growl to it as he seized her by her collar. " _Well?_ Why are you here?"

Mari's bottom lip trembled as she tried to get herself free from his grasp.

**"TELL ME!"** He spat in her face.

"D-Dad." His anger weakened as well as his hold on her. "I-I'm sorry." Her bottom lip trembled as she laid her hands on the sides of his face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I am  _ so sorry _ ." Tears streamed down her face, but she still managed to keep her gaze on him and not struggle with talking. "Y-You didn't deserve to be isolated, dad. You were struggling. You had problems, just like the rest of us. I was only panicking back then. I know better now. You deserved better! I should've not called for my Uncle. I should've helped you. I'm a coward." She hugged him hard and began to sob.

Boris didn't know what to do, but his heart felt stabbed even further as he actually considered on hugging her back. But, the dark voice in his head, who misses Anna so dearly, told him he needed to shove that brat away from him. So, he did.

Mari squealed as she landed on her hands and butt. Her dress was sprawled all over the place as she looked up at him in hurt shock.

"She left."

Mari frowned in confusion.

"She left and there's nothing I can do about it. Mari," His voice was pained. "I still miss Anna. I miss your mother so much." He tightened his hands together as he furiously pushed the dark voice away from his mind.

Mari couldn't find anything to say. Her father was finally opening up after all these years of suffering for everyone. Perhaps jail really did change him for the better.

"You and your mother look so alike." He muttered as his face cringed at what he remembered doing to Mari. Mari felt sick as she backed away a bit further. Boris didn't move closer. "Everything had been blank in my head since after your mother's death and right before I was sent to jail. I lost my mind like I never thought possible. I didn't know Anna had this effect on me before it was too late." He rubbed his hands together constantly from that point onwards. "I… still think you're beautiful, Mari." Boris sighed as Mari appeared to be only a few feet away from the door. "But… I can't handle the thought of touching you ever again."

Mari could tell her father was the most serious she'd ever seen him. He genuinely believed that he was in the wrong, but the feelings could never change ever again as long as she existed and her mother remained dead.

"But the voice in my head… wants me to  _ so bad _ ."

"D-Dad." Mari took in a deep breath, then looked straight into his eyes while his eyes were averted from hers. "I want to help you. Let me help you. Please."

"N-No." Boris shook his head stubbornly. "There's no way of helping me, Mari. You know this. Jail didn't even succeed. I mean, they've slightly changed me with some of the horrid stuff that happened to me there, but I don't see myself becoming an angel anytime soon."

He took a step forward as Mari took one back. "I want the voice in my head gone." He growled. "I want it to go away. I'm sure you're suffering deep inside too." He took another step. Mari decided to stand her ground that time.

"Mari… I am afraid to die." He stammered. "I'm surprised I didn't when I was there. Here I am. But, I want the voice in my head gone. Since you're suffering…" He finally glanced into her eyes with determination and a lot of other emotions. "Mari, do you want to move on?"

Mari didn't know what he wanted anymore. She was too petrified to figure anything out. "W-What?"

"Mari? Do you not want to be a part of this world anymore?"

"O-Oh…" She finally understood what he wanted. He wanted her to die so his voice would go away forever and so she wouldn't suffer any longer.

For her, that didn't sound too bad of an idea. It couldn't possibly be worse than what she faced when she was trapped with him.

"Why are you afraid of death?" Mari wondered. 

"That doesn't matter." He snapped. "Just… come here. I'll make it quick for you."

Mari hesitated, but then she realized that even with all the pain she was going through, there was still so much more to live for. Her Uncle, for example, who she feels so bad for running away from  _ again _ .

She was right about facing her fears. She wasn't afraid of seeing her father anymore or going into his mansion. But now, she was afraid of death. She always wanted to embrace it before when she had nothing to lose. Her Uncle revived her, though. He gave her purpose. Her father gave her himself while his younger brother gave her a chance to live a normal life. She could live normally without having to sell her body to someone who she's close to and loves dearly. She has more than a great reason to live. Her soul was given life when she was saved from her Uncle. Her lily was mostly revived for good. There was nothing that could destroy her anymore. She already experienced the worst of it.

So, she turned and ran.

*****

Glenn Gwendel felt as if his hat was going to fly off his head in panic. The seat Mari was in was empty. He hoped that maybe she went to the bathroom too, so he waited for a few minutes while eyeing the TV on the wall. Once he saw the news about Boris Gwendel again, he realized that Mari was definitely not in the restaurant anymore. His heart fluttered with uncontrolled panic as he scrambled out of the restaurant, newspaper forgotten. He jumped into his car, stomped on the gas, and started driving to where he knew she was at.

He was surprised that he didn't end up crashing his car. He did drive at least 70 miles or more. He skidded and parked into the mansion's driveway. His heart still racing, he rushed out of the car and into the mansion. He slammed the front door open in alarm. His eyes frantically danced everywhere, trying to see where Mari was. Gwendel heard Mari scream from a good distance. Without second thought, he ran towards it whether it be a trap or not. Without his niece in his life, except for his books, he literally had nothing to lose at that point.

Balancing his hat within all of this insanity, he ran up a couple of large staircases he so dully remembers. He quickly ran by an old, familiar library which was much smaller compared to his own libraries at work and the one at home. He faintly heard Boris say to Mari behind a random door, "Give it here! Now!"

Gwendel almost broke the door off its hinges and proceeded towards the duo.

"Mari! Stay away from him! Get out of here at once!"

Mari jumped in surprise and averted her attention towards her panicked Uncle who wasn't too far from them. Boris grabbed her wrist.

"Dad! Let me go!" Mari screeched, struggling against his hold.

Boris seized the pistol from Mari's hand, then aimed the barrel at the back of her head.

"Drop the gun.  _ Now _ ." Gwendel growled.

"Says the one who doesn't have a gun." Boris smirked.

"Mari shouldn't have to die because of your mental health. That is your issue, not hers or anyone else's."

"Dad! I never agreed to this!" She wiggled in his grasp. "Daddy, please. Please don't shoot me." She whispered with pain in her voice as she sobbed out all of her sorrows and regrets.

Boris's heart felt as if a million daggers were stabbed hard inside by an elephant standing on him. She hadn't called him that since… right after she turned 6. That forced him to drop the gun immediately. He let go of her wrist, averting his eyes away from her, never wanting to touch her ever again as he growled out, "Leave."

Gwendel was startled at the sudden change in his older brother. Mari stood there, still feeling like she needed to help him more.

" _ Go _ ." Boris pointed at the broken door without looking at them.

Gwendel didn't even wait to seize her hand for once as they bolted on out of there. It didn't bother her at all since most of her fear had finally gone away after facing it for real. He raced them to his car and drove them home. His fists tightened on the wheel so much that his knuckles turned white. Mari gulped with worry, but made sure not to show it to her Uncle. Anyways, Gwendel prayed deep inside that her birthday wasn't completely ruined for her; that  _ she _ wasn't completely ruined again.

*****(Night)

Uncle Gwendel started to feel true anger, something he hadn't felt in a very long time as he led Mari back into his home. She felt it, of course. It threw her off so bad. She was not used to him being that way, either. He was at most annoyed with her sometimes, but he never felt this way towards her or anything to that extent. It terrified her so.

'Good. Perhaps she will learn from this and not want to jump into a situation like that ever again.' He thought as he let go of her hand and she sat down on the couch in confusion.

"U-Uncle? What is this?"

"I need to calm myself down before I decide your punishment. For now, you sit here and do  _ nothing _ ." She was about to complain, but he raised his hand in the air to stop her excuses. " _ Mari _ . Wait. It will not take long. I will read one of my favorite books for 5 minutes or so, and so God help me, if I am not calm by then…" He winced. "I am sure it will work, though. Books have always made me feel better. So, just do as I say. Okay?"

She gulped, then nodded, not wanting to upset him further.

Gwendel walked to the library. He grabbed The Giving Tree and read it from start to finish within exactly 5 minutes.

Once he was finished, he closed his eyes and counted to 10. Then once he opened them, he felt better than he did earlier. All the anger was gone, but was replaced with disappointment and sadness. He couldn't believe Mari was so careless with her life. He thought she could've died. Luckily, he made it there in time before Boris could fully convince her to do so.

He inhaled one more deep breath, then proceeded back towards the living room.

What he saw made him even more sad and nervous with what he was about to do. Her eyes looked a little swollen and red from a little more crying during his 5 minute read. He took in one more breath, then sat next to her.

"Mari. Do you know what you have done wrong?" He went straight to the point.

"... Y-Yes, Uncle Gwendel." Mari muttered as she gazed down at her clasped hands on her lap.

"Why did you go back to the mansion?"

She still couldn't bear to look at her Uncle in the eyes. "I-I don't know."

"I think you do know. You're afraid to tell me." His voice softened, but only a teensy bit.

"..."

As Gwendel was about to transition to the punishment, she immediately answered him, "Yes! I do know why."

"Tell me. I want to help you. I want to teach you right from wrong. Give you a safe life for the rest of your childhood." Gwendel explained.

"... He was hurt." She finally glanced into his eyes. "He was isolated. He needed help. I was the reason he went through what he went through."

"Mari, that is where you are wrong." Gwendel pointed out. " _ He _ chose the path of giving up and letting sickness run through him after your mother's passing. It is all on him. You are just the unfortunate one to have dealt with him and his issues for so long." The Uncle grumbled a little towards the end.

"You can't control urges, though." Mari added. "Temptations. The heart chooses the person. He couldn't have helped it." Why was she so desperate to defend him? After all the pain and suffering caused by him, she still felt obligated to defend his life. It began to make less and less sense to her as time went by.

"Mari." Uncle Gwendel rested his head on his hand. "He knew it was wrong, even if his heart truly desired you. He never liked children before. From what I've also learned, he didn't like other children even when he was with you. He never was the same since your mother died. That's all on him. Until you've come to realize it, you won't ever stop blaming yourself for his problems."

Mari finally let all of her pain out. She cried and she allowed permission for him to hug her. He pat her back whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She let go.

"Uncle." Mari said. "You don't have to ask for permission for anything anymore. I think I have moved on from my fear."

"Are you sure?" Gwendel held his breath.

"Yes. Why else would I say it?"

He smiled, but only for a moment.

"Mari." His face turned grim.

"What?" She got a little concerned.

"It's time for your punishment."

Mari felt a little overwhelmed with what may happen, but she couldn't say she was surprised. He did just punish her yesterday over her doing the same dangerous act, after all.

"W-What will it be?"

"... You will receive a spanking."

Mari's breath caught in her throat as her skin turned clammy. She couldn't believe she was going to be punished like how she was at 5 years old!

"Do you know what a spanking is?"

"O-Of course I do!" She whined. "I got 3 smacks on my butt from mom when I was 5." Her face turned rubicund. She knew why he wanted and needed to know so he wouldn't scare her in the process with something new. "It is one of my most clearest memories below 6 years old."

"Alright." That made them both feel better. "Come here." He moved his index to usher her over to him. Her legs felt like noodles when she stood up to walk to the front of him. He easily took her by the wrist and delicately placed her facedown over his lap. "You will only get 10 swats from my hand over your dress. I don't want to have to do this, Mari." He struggled mentally when she already was close to crying. "But you have left me no choice."

Smack!

It was like the wind was sucked out of her. It wasn't a hard smack at all. Not really. But it startled her to no end. It let her know that Gwendel meant business this time.

Swat!

She decided that closing her eyes and remaining as still as possible was going to make her feel better. Boy, was she wrong.

Gwendel's smacks started to get a little rougher.

_ Smack! _

Mari gasped as she swung a leg up.

_ Swat! _

She started wiggling her legs a lot, trying to keep her tears at bay. Gwendel had to place his leg over her legs because she struggled so much.

_ Smack! _

Her sobs wracked through her body. Guilt and other deep feelings were finally beginning to exit her mind as her punishment continued.

He smacked even harder for her last 5.

_ SWAT! _ "Ow!"

Mari was nonstop crying her eyes out. That got Gwendel to think deeply about why he had to punish her this way.

_ SMACK! _ "O-Ow!"

He felt so bad that she was crying only because he was causing her to do so. He did believe this to be the last resort at all times.

_ SWAT! _ "Ooow!"

And if this is the only way to prevent her from running into dangerous situations without a single care for her own life…

_ SMACK! _ "Sorry, Uncle!"

…  _ Then so be it. _

**_SMACK!_ ** "Ooowhowhowhoooow!" She went limp in defeat and wept the most she had ever done her entire life. Everything in her life just came smacking into her face. She started to realize how horribly she had been treating herself for no good reason. For sure, her mother would've done the same to her if she started treating herself that way before.

Gwendel embraced his poor niece. He assured to her, "Don't worry. I will always care about you no matter what. You are my family. We stick together. That is what family does. Nothing will ever make me hate you and neither you me. Hopefully."

As they hugged longer, her smile began to return.

'He truly cares about me. Not in the way that my father did, but he cares about me for  _ me _ .'

*****(Birthday)

"Get up, Mari! It's your birthday." Gwendel was really ecstatic once she lazily got out of the covers and followed him down the stairs. She yawned, then looked at what was on the table. A big and real strawberry shortcake, vanilla ice cream, tacos, presents, and cupcakes. She dug into the tacos, of course. For once, Gwendel laughed at the way she ate instead of acting annoyed. Mari proceeded to the presents as she and him were eating cupcakes and he was finishing the last bit of his taco. Mari got 3 new toys and 3 new books. They celebrated by moving onto the cake and ice cream.

Mari hesitated for a moment, Gwendel waiting for her patiently with a thumbs up, then she finally had enough strength to blow out all the candles at once.

After that, things got much better.


End file.
